


The Sea's Warrior

by PokemonDestiny (Chaotic_Gremlin)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: At least he's trying, Better at 1st than 3rd trust me, Bruce Wayne is Percy's Uncle, Depressed Percy Jackson, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Gen, Goes into Season 2 eventually, Major character death applies to basically the first chapter, POV First Person, Percy has some issues, Percy's name is still Perseus, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Sally Jackson Dies, Self-Harm, The gods are helpful even if you don't see them, The rest of the Seven is Dead, There are POV switches in chapters please blame my sixteen year old self, Timeline What Timeline, Vigilantism, Young Justice Season 1, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Gremlin/pseuds/PokemonDestiny
Summary: This is the edited version from Wattpad. I'm posting this here since like a lot of people the recent stuff going on is a bit...much. If you guys like it well enough I'll get all the chapters I currently have edited up.Percy has faced down the horrors of war and the mythological world. Now dealing with the aftermath of the final battle, she's sent to live with a relative. One who has nonconventional hobbies such as crime fighting and vigilante justice. You know, just a normal thing in Percy's life.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Bruce Wayne (DCU), Percy Jackson & Kaldur'ahm (DCU), Percy Jackson & Poseidon, Percy Jackson & the Team, Percy Jackson/ Kaldur'ahm (DCU)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 65





	1. The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome. This is one of the earlier fanfics I wrote and it's currently undergoing edits and a rewrite so I figured why not and I'm posting it here. Hope you enjoy it. And it might get even more edits later, right now I'm just putting off working on an essay. You know, like a normal person who can definitely work on things without issue.

My hand tightened around Riptide. I stared at Gaea, at what she held in her hands. In one, Annabeth dangling by her neck. In the other, my dad's trident. I kept my gaze locked on Gaea. I didn't look back towards the gods or the rest of the Seven. It would be stupid to when the gods are captured and when Annabeth and I were the only members of the Seven left.

The earth rumbled as Gaea cackled. "Make your choice, hero. Kill your father or sentence your friend to the same fate."

I looked up at Annie, who was trying her best to free herself. Jaw clenched, I looked at Dad. He stared at me. I looked between the two of them, before dropping Riptide. My sword clattered on the ground.

"Percy," Dad said.

My mouth dry, I closed my eyes. A tear trailed down my cheek, dripping onto the blood soaked earth. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, opening my eyes. I looked up at Dirt Face.

A tight lipped smile appeared on her face before breaking into a triumphant grin. "Just kill your father and then she's free to go." The trident disappeared into her hand. Earth turning to mud, it bubbled up at my feet. I bent down. I picked it up and walked towards the gods.

Dad stared at me with eyes wide. "No. Percy."

"What did I tell you?!" Athena struggled against the chains binding her to Aphrodite.

"We should have disposed of her when we had the chance!" I didn't need to recognize the voice to know my dear old uncle said that. I leveled the trident, the sharp point of a prong pressed to my dad's throat. He swallowed. Golden ichor began flowing.

"Percy, why are you doing this?" Apollo managed to keep his voice steady, despite the weapon of immense power I was wielding against them.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay. I understand. I love you, Percy." Dad stared at me, no hatred or loathing in his eyes.

"Get on with it already!" Gaea's voice shook the area. Tears streamed down my face as I tightened my grip on the trident. I channeled my power into the weapon. It began to glow. Gaea cackled.

"I'm sorry." My whisper was softer, almost inaudible to my own ears. A beam of concentrated energy shot from the trident. Water splashed onto the ground and the gods stared on in shock. I forced Dad's trident into his hand. He shook off his initial shock and, with a wave of his trident, freed the others. Gaea howled in rage, tossing Annie aside. She flew through the air, screaming. "Annabeth!" I sprinted towards her, trying to catch her before she landed. I wasn't fast enough Her body crashed with a sickening crunch. I sped up. When I reached her side, it was obvious her spine was broken.

"You- You-" she coughed, "You made the right choice, Seaweed Brain. It was a good plan, even if it didn't work." The earth shook and a victory cry went up among the gods. Annie coughed again, blood spattering from her lips. "It wasn't your fault, never was. I don't want to see you for a long time."

"We're going to see each other at breakfast tomorrow, Wise Girl. Your pancakes are going to drown."

She managed to laugh. "We both know that's not happening. I'm going to miss you, but I can wait."

I could only watch as her eyes fluttered close and the last of life drained from her body. "Annabeth!" I screamed, pulling her body close. I sobbed. I begged her to come back, to wake up, to not leave me. I pressed my face into the crook of her neck. Hands tried to pull me away, but I fought to stay with her body. I was pried away from Annie and my arms pinned to my sides. Dad turned me towards him. He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

"You're not alone," he mumbled. "It's okay to cry. Everything's going to be okay."

I almost laughed. Everything he said was a lie. My friends are dead, the moment I show weakness something's going to pounce, and he had to pry me away from my best friend's corpse who I had been holding onto like a lifeline. She was the person who kept me going, and now- I pressed my face into Dad's shoulder and sobbed. The Fates are cruel.

 **Poseidon**.

I held Percy tight as she cried. My little girl. My little, baby girl. With every pain filled sob that tore from her body, a pang shot through my heart.

Nothing I've said has worked so far, but I need to comfort her. I _want_ to comfort her.

Her expression when she was forced to choose was almost enough to make me want to cry. For Gaea to force a child to choose between saving me or her best friend, it's unforgivable. I'd like to say it surprised me when she turned my weapon on us, on me, but I can't. I can't say that. Annabeth was present for more of Percy's life, she was there for her. It would only make sense for her to value Annabeth above me. When she said she was sorry, it wasn't directed to me. It was to Annabeth. Percy knew what would happen the moment she freed me, and, in some part of her, she thought she could save both of us.

"I'm right here. You're safe, Percy." I ran my fingers through her hair. Glancing up, I saw Athena sitting on the ground, her daughter's corpse in her arms. I stared at her. That could have easily been me. It easily could have been Percy who lost her life and I would be the one mourning my child. I held Percy closer. Eventually, her sobbing subsided and the only things leaving Percy were subdued whimpers. I loosened my grip, pulled her away, and looked down to see Percy had fallen into an uneasy sleep. Careful to not wake her, I moved her to lay across my lap. Zeus and Hades knelt beside me. A quick glance at either of them revealed hastily wiped tears.

"Our last hero," Zeus said, his voice soft.

"She's lost everything." Hades whispered, staring at his hands. 

"What?" I looked at him.

"I looked through my paperwork so I could process the rest of the Seven and I found her mother's and step-father's among them."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Sally was a queen among mortals. The time I spent with her was perhaps some of the best in my immortal life. Our beautiful daughter is evidence of that time. Our beautiful, broken daughter. Percy's eyes after I pried her away from Annabeth, they were shattered. All of the light they used to hold, that brilliant sea green that we share, was replaced with something dull and murky. I sighed. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"No." She shifted. "No. No, don't- Don't hurt her!" she yelled, though her eyes remained closed.

Hades reached over, placing a hand on her forehead. Percy settled. No sign of the nightmare lingered on her face. "She'll have nightmares for a while. I managed to block them for the moment."

"Thank you," I said. He nodded. A thought ran through my mind and I looked at him. "Does Percy have any living relatives on her mother's side?" Hope that she doesn't burned through me. If she has nowhere else to go, she can live with me. A tablet appeared in Hades's hands. He sat quietly, searching through his files until he nodded.

"She has one living relative on her mother's side. A man named Bruce Wayne."


	2. Police Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon has to make a decision for Percy and Percy meets her new uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya folks, have another chapter. This one starts out as Poseidon's POV.

I smiled. Percy has a mortal relative. She won't have to survive in the mortal world alone. The smile quickly disappeared. Would she want to go with him, to leave the demigod life behind for good?

"He's her uncle. He lives in Gotham, which is where their parents were murdered when Sally was three years old. The butler took custody of Bruce while the courts ordered Sally to be placed for adoption. It goes into more detail but I'm not getting into that." The tablet disappeared from Hades's hands.

"Brother, I'll allow you to decide if she stays with us or goes to her uncle. Under any other circumstances, I would have her return to camp, but she deserves to rest," Zeus said.

I stared at him. I almost asked if he was feeling well, decided he was out of sorts from the death of a child, and chose to take this small mercy. I looked at Percy. I want her to stay, but this is not about me. I must think of what she would want to do. Would she want to stay? Watching her begin to toss around as she slept answered that question. No. She needs to get out of this life. I don't want to see her in pain. No parent wants that for their child, unless they're some monster who eats their children.

"She needs a break, a chance to recover," I looked up at Zeus.

He nodded. "Take her to Manhattan, to the police department. The rest of us will assure her uncle takes her." Zeus stared me in the eyes as he spoke again. "Do not think I am doing this out of kindness, brother. She's powerful and we may need her again someday." His voice wavered and he looked way, wiping his eyes.

"I'll take her there, eventually. I want to-"

"No, take her there now. We cannot risk any questions."

Sighing, I stood. I held Percy close. "As you command."

I flashed to the police station, along the way changing my armor into my regular clothes. We appeared in an empty office. A couch sat against the wall and that's where I laid Percy. The room was cozier than what I'd expect a police office to be. Maybe it's for when they have cases like this, when they have to talk to kids whose parents were murdered and have nowhere to go. I straightened and gathered my energy so I could leave, but I stopped before flashing away. I can't leave her looking like this. It could and would raise questions she won't want to answer. I knelt by her side and summoned a bowl of water along with a cloth. With everything that happened today, the least I can do is do this like a normal, mortal father would. I dipped the cloth into the water, before gently wiping away the blood and dust clinging to her skin. As I watched, the small cuts and scratches on her face healed. Her eyelids fluttered but she didn't wake.

I released my held breath. I don't want her to wake up yet. As long as she's asleep, she's safe from this horrible reality. The reality that her friends and family are dead is not something she will take well, at all. With a snap of my fingers, Percy's clothes shimmered before being replaced by jeans and a black button-up. I may be her father but it would be weird for me to change her clothes. If she were a boy, maybe I would, but she's a girl and she deserves privacy. I kissed her forehead. I grabbed a piece of paper from the nearby desk along with a pen. I quickly wrote out a note. I don't want her to be blindsided and I don't want her to think I abandoned her. I tucked the paper into her hand, before pressing another kiss to her forehead. I flashed away.

**Percy**

Someone was shaking me. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I wasn't at camp, at either of them, and the only thing I recognized was it was a police officer that was shaking me. Did I get arrested?

"Miss Jackson?" The police officer asked.

"Yeah?" I sat up and stretched. Why the Hades am I on a couch? The last thing I remember is- Annie. Oh gods, Annie's dead.

Before I could start crying, the police officer spoke. "Your uncle's here to pick you up."

I blinked and stared at her. "Who is it?" There's not a reason in the world for Hades or Zeus to be here. They're gods.

"Bruce Wayne," she said. My brow furrowed and I kept staring at her. "He's your mom's brother." I almost asked why he was picking me up, key word being almost, but I noticed a piece of paper on the ground. I leaned down and grabbed it. Greek letters caught my eye. I started reading.

_Percy, I'm sorry. Your mom and Paul are dead. Hades didn't go into specifics but they are. You have an uncle and he'll be taking you in. Hermes will make sure of it. I wanted you to stay at camp but then I realized that you need a break so that's why I sent you. You are a great hero and I could not be more proud of you. I did not abandon you. You are welcome in my kingdom anytime. You are a true Daughter of the Sea God. Stay safe and just come to me if you need to. I love you._

No. _No._ Mom can't be dead. _She can't be._ I read the second line over and over again, hoping that it would change. It didn't. The rattle of the door handle did nothing to pull my attention away from the paper in my hands.

"Is she okay?" I tore my eyes from the paper and looked at the source of the voice. A man in a business suit stared at me.

"I'm fine," I said. If fine means going to have to process this on top of everything else, then yep. Perfectly fine. 

"I doubt it. I know what you're going through. My parents were murdered in front of me and your mother." I stared at him. Our parents might both have been murdered, excluding my dad, but I doubt he watched as six of his friends died right before his parents got killed. Sure, you're not really supposed to compare trauma and all that, but I feel like it's safe to say mine probably is a bit higher on Will's giraffe of a trauma scale.

"I'm going to guess you're my uncle."

A small smirk appeared on his face. "And I'm going to guess that you're my niece Perseus."


	3. Bruce has Zero Emotional Intelligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice care ride, and basically the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm staring at this one and trying to think of how I had edited it, anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter that got edited over a year ago

"Actually, I go by Percy." I said. "I only get called Perseus when I'm in trouble." Being in situations where I'm about to die counts as being in trouble, right?

"Okay, noted." He looked at the police officer. "Is the paperwork in order?

The officer nodded. "Everything has been filed and copies have been sent to your lawyer. You have full guardianship of her. If you have any questions about the case, I'm sure we could have a full copy of the report sent to Gotham for you."

"Thank you." Bruce dipped his head, before looking at me. "Are you ready to go?

"Hold up, let me grab my things." I stood up and slipped the note into my pocket. I didn't look for my nonexistent belongings."Okay now I'm ready." Bruce rested his hand on my shoulder and guided me out of the police station. I expected a car to be idling outside, and well, I wasn't wrong. I wasn't exactly right either. An old man stood waiting beside a limo.

"Master Bruce and I'm assuming this is Miss Perseus," he said.

I winced. "Can you call me Percy? I don't like my full name." A warm smile appeared on his face, similar to the smile, I assume, a grandfather would give to his grandkids. I wouldn't know anything about that. Kronos only smiled at me when he tried to murder me.

"Of course, Miss _Perseus."_ He opened the door to the limo. Bruce climbed in and I followed his lead.

"This is going to be a long day, isn't it?" I mumbled. No one spoke. The only sound was road noise: the engine, sirens, and, of course, blaring horns.

"What size clothes do you wear?"

The sudden question made me jump and I looked at Bruce. "Why do you want to know?

"We'll need to get you some clothes, so what size?" He held up his phone.

"Um, get large for shirts just to be safe."

"You don't look like you need a large."

"I have wide shoulders," I said, crossing my arms. "As for pants, twos or threes or sevens."

"Can you narrow that down?"

"Can girls have an actual measurement and not an arbitrary number?" He didn't reply. He typed on his phone, mumbling stuff that I couldn't make out. Before long, he had finished shopping and we sat in awkward silence. That lasted ten minutes.

"What- what was she like?" He asked, voice soft.

"My mom? She was amazing. Great cook, better mom. Honestly, I could call her a goddess. She did whatever she could to make sure I was happy and she did her best to raise me without my dad." I twisted the leather cord of my necklace around my hand.

"What happened to him?"

"He was a sailor. He left on a trip before I was born and there was a storm. He was lost at sea."

He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. The silence returned, at least until Bruce once again broke it. "I think you'll get along with Dick."

"With _who?"_ I stared at him. Either I misheard him or I heard him correctly. If I heard what I think I heard, who names their kid Dick?

"He's my legal ward. His real name's Richard Grayson."

I nodded and without hesitation asked my next question. "Why do you act like this?

"Act like what?"

"Like this." I gestured to all of him.

He chuckled and shook his head. He glanced at me. "I'm surprised you noticed."

"If I'm paying attention I usually notice more than other people, some weird side effect from my ADHD."

"That explains why you've been fidgeting, but why didn't your mom have you take medication?"

"She thought if I took them that I could get hurt." My ADHD is really my inborn battle reflexes, so to suppress those meant I could die. "And you never answered my question, by the way."

He looked out the window and didn't say anything. His words broke the silence a few minutes later. "After my parents died, Alfred raised me. I didn't leave my room much, and when I did if I showed any signs of crying or being upset everyone was in my face asking if I was alright. It started being easier to measure my reactions and hide how I really felt."

"Something he still does to this day,"

"Alfred!"

"Tell me that I'm wrong, Master Bruce."

Bruce sighed. "It's just easier to-"

'Act like everything's okay than let people know how bad it really is." My chest constricted as I finished his sentence.

"How do you know that?" Bruce stared at me.

I shrugged. "I've seen it before. One of my friends-" my voice caught, "-used to joke around a lot. My cousin just does a lot of 'I'm dark and scary let me brood and sulk' stuff. Same reason, different methods, same results."

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"You had trouble talking about the one. What happened?"

"He died." I said, causing us to sit in awkward silence. It would probably be less awkward if I had lied and if my family wasn't so loud all of the time. Silence never feels normal to me.

"How'd he die?" Bruce asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." The words were forced through clenched teeth. I don't want to say it. I don't want to relive it now when I'm going to see it when I fall asleep. I had nightmares after the first war, so I'm willing to bet I'm going to have some after this. I know my own mind just as- This is bad. I didn't even think about how Dad is going to handle this. I know he'll be fine with how the war went, he's a god, but I also know that he still cared about, if not loved, Mom. Before I could put too much thought into it, the limo stopped and Alfred killed the engine.

"Welcome to your new home." Bruce opened his door and climbed out. I followed suit and found myself staring at a house. No, not a house. The Big House is a house, and this place looks someone put the Big House on steroids. "Alfred, you have her room set up right?"

"I have to make some final preparations. I will be finished and have dinner on the table by seven." Alfred rolled up his window before driving the limo to the garage.

"This way," Bruce said, leading me to the front door. He opened it and we walked inside.

I hadn't made it to the middle of the foyer when something hit me. I hit the ground. I groaned and lifted my head to find a mop of black hair in front of my face. The kid looked up at me, with bright blue eyes.

A wide smile appeared. "Hi."


	4. Bird Nest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy meets Robin. that's about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was editing another chapter today and its really cool seeing how much my writing has changed. Anyway, hope you enjoy

"Uh, hi?" I said.

The kid rolled off and offered me a hand. "Sorry, didn't mean to knock you over. My name's Dick."

"Percy." I grabbed his arm and he helped me up. "Technically it's Perseus, but if you call me that I'm going to punch you."

"Noted." He looked at Bruce. "Hey, can Wally come over? He said he can kick my butt in Twister and I want to show him how wrong he is."

Bruce stared at him, and the wide smile that had spread over his face. Bruce sighed. "Maybe later. We should let Percy get settled in before she meets any of your two friends."

"Ouch. I don't only have two friends. I have three. But okay."

"That doesn't mean invite him over anyway and have him sneak in."

"Aw, now what am I supposed to do?"

A small smile appeared on my face. He reminds me of Nico in a way, well, Nico before Bianca died. My smile was replaced with a frown. How is Death Breath? I hope he's okay. "Hey, um, is there anything I should do?" I tilted my head. "Help with dinner or anything?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, Alfred will throw a fit and I don't have the patience to sit through _another_ lecture." He looked at Dick. "Can you show Percy her room? I'm pretty sure it's going to be the one next to yours."

"Yep. Come on, Percy," Dick said, starting up the stairs. He led me through a wide hallway and down one of the branches.

"How and why are there so many hallways?"

Dick laughed. "No idea and no idea. You'll get lost a couple times, but you'll learn fast. I got lost once, but I grew up in a circus. Good luck." He smiled before opening a door into a large bedroom. It wasn't the size of my cabin, but it felt just as roomy. Probably the lack of bunk beds.

"I can't-"

"Nope, you don't have a choice. You'll get used to it. You have to."

Walking over to the queen sized bed, I was well aware of his eyes following me. I ran my hand over the blanket on top. My eyes widened. "It's soft."

"We have an hour until dinner. Do you want to hang out in here alone or hang in my room?"

"Whatever you want to do." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to his room. As I looked around, my eyes widened. "Wow," I said, "this place is awesome."

"It's my own little bird nest." He laughed, as if he had made a joke. I narrowed my eyes, before shaking my head and taking another look around his room. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the full-sized fridge. "Wally eats a lot. Alfred got tired of having him constantly in the kitchen, so now I have a fridge. I'm not complaining, I just wish it wasn't so loud at night."

"Who's Wally?" I asked. "A friend from school or is he..."

"He's the nephew of a guy Bruce works with." Dick said, ignoring the second part.

I nodded. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Talk? I mean, me and Bruce have went been through the same thing. We've all lost our parents." I opened my mouth, but closed it without saying anything. "What?"

"It's nothing." I shook my head. "I was going to correct you. I spend too much time with..."

"With?" He prompted.

I sighed, looking away and clenching my hands. "My best friend." I took a deep, steadying breath. Don't cry. Don't show weakness. Not now, not ever.

"You okay?" Dick put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm good. How do we get to the kitchen?"

"Go to the foyer, turn right, walk until you find the dining room. The kitchen is past that."

"See you in a bit." I walked out and tried to follow the directions. The key word is tried. Somehow I got lost.

"Do you require assistance, Miss Perseus?"

My heart pounding and hand wrapped around Riptide, I whirled around and found myself face to face with Alfred. "Oh gods, you almost gave me a heart attack." I put my hand over my heart. "Can you help me get to the kitchen?"

Smiling, he nodded. "This way." He led me to the kitchen and I didn't doubt that he could do it blindfolded. "Here you are. You may have a small snack, but do not spoil your appetite. Dinner is in a half-hour."

"What are we having?"

"Alaskan cod, battered in- are you okay?"

One hand against the fridge supported my weight, while the other covered my mouth. I swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, but I, uh, I can't eat seafood and stuff like that."

"Would you prefer a grilled cheese?"

"Yeah, where do you keep the skillet?"

"Do not trouble yourself, I will prepare it. If you wish to do something, would you mind finding Master Bruce and telling him dinner is almost ready?"

I walked towards the door. I paused. "Where is he?"

"If you walk I am sure you'll find him. And if not, he'll find you."

It didn't take long for me to get lost again. Somehow, I was having a harder time navigating in here than in the Labyrinth. And at least the Labyrinth was obvious when trying to kill you. Spike traps, fire traps, monsters, and the like. Here, I feel like I'll get lost and die a slow painful death from starvation. Actually, I'd die of dehydration first, and that's worse. Not only is it an overall worse way to die, it would be the most ironic way to die. The daughter of Poseidon dying from dehydration.

"Did you get lost already?" Bruce asked. I looked up at him and nodded. He smiled and offered me a hand up. As I took it, I couldn't help but to chuckle. The uncle who watched his parents be murdered smiles more than the uncles who murdered their dad.

"Alfred sent me to tell you that dinner's almost ready."

Bruce nodded and led me to the kitchen, where a fire now burned in the fireplace. "You both managed to get her lost." He shook his head. "Good job."

I put my head in hands. "Why do I feel like this will end up like the Stolls?"

"Who are the Stolls?" Dick asked.

"Friends, though they're more like my brothers. They live for pranking."

A large smile spread across his face. "Sound like my kind of people."

"No. They will steal your underwear and put fish in them. It wasn't a fun time, for them." They tried to do that with me, but the fish were practically screaming in my head for water. Travis and Connor needed to be in the infirmary for a little bit after that stunt.

"That doesn't sound so-"

"The Wallman is here!"


	5. Wally Flirting with Someone: Occurrence 1 of 100000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wallman arrives, and of course, flirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at it again, and by it I mean putting off a lot of homework because I do not have the energy to at the moment. Yay for exams and papers and an a lab and a quiz and- you get the point. Hope you enjoy!

Dick chuckled. "About the whole 'don't invite him over until Percy's settled in' thing..." He rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous smile on his face.

"Hey dude, ready to- Who's the chick?" Wally, a redhead, stared at me from the doorway.

"I'm Percy. Nice to meet you Wally," I said with a smile.

"She's my niece, who is now staying with us," Bruce said.

Wally continued to stare at me, and I don't know if he didn't hear Bruce, if he was ignoring him, or if he was lost in thought. When he kept staring at me, I waved a hand in front of his face. He shook his head and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Are you an angel? Because it must have hurt when you fell from heaven."

"I'm not Christian so I wouldn't know about falling from heaven. But I did catch a ride out of hell." My heart raced the moment that word left my lips. It might be a good idea to not mention it from now on. Wally's stare returned but this time, it featured a wide eyed expression. Dick meanwhile was cackling.

"That was so awesome." Out of breath, he wiped his eyes. "Haven't laughed that hard since Wally got his head stuck in a banister."

"Dude! Not cool!"

"I suppose I shall get started on preparing a feast then, Master Bruce?

"Go ahead, we'll need it." Bruce sighed.

"I can help," I offered, standing up and walking over to the stove.

"It's better to let Alfred handle it. He's used to cooking for Wally's super unhealthy appetite." Dick grabbed my arm, pulling me away.

"I'm sorry, do you want to have my metabolism? I ate two large pizzas before I got here."

"And yet you still maintain your girlish figure."

I laughed. "Was it blue?

"Was what blue?"

"The pizza. Was it blue?"

"Beautiful, I have no idea what kinda of-" before he could finish his sentence I grabbed his arm and flipped him, pinning him down by placing my foot on his chest.

"If you value your life, I suggest you stop hitting on me, or else you're going to end up at the bottom of the ocean." Wally's green eyes widened. A smile crossed my face as hands pulled me back.

"Okay, he might be annoying but he's still my best friend. Please don't kill him," said Dick. 

"I won't kill him. But that might change if he keeps flirting with me."

"Uh, what's her problem?" Wally mumbled to Dick, somehow right beside him.

"Her parents were murdered recently," Bruce said.

"Oh...I- Um, I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks. It helps _so_ much."

"Don't be rude." Bruce looked over at me disapprovingly.

I shrugged. "I'm not wrong. My mom and Paul are dead and no amount of 'I'm sorry for your loss' is going to change that."

"Master Bruce, I seem to remember a certain someone refusing to leave their room after their parents' deaths. You should know what she says is true." Alfred placed a plate loaded with food on the table. It looked like he had shoved whatever leftovers there were in the fridge on it along with what he had prepared. Mashed potatoes, chicken, fish, fries, noodles, it was a hodge podge of food. Wally gave a small cheer and sat in front of his mountain of food, looking like he was at an eating contest.

I chuckled and tore a small piece off of my grilled cheese, tossing it into the fire pit. "Hi Dad." I mumbled.

"What was that for?" Dick asked, while Wally cried out "No! The inhumanity."

I didn't answer and ate my sandwich. It was good, really good.nI chuckled and quickly ate the rest of my sandwich.

"Are you going to answer or not?" Bruce asked.

"Nope." I smiled, tugging at my shirt sleeve. My smile disappeared from my face. I wasn't wearing this earlier. It would have been hard to fight in. I don't remember changing, so did Dad change my clothes? If he did, I'm hoping he used his powers. And if he didn't, who did?

"Okay, so now that she just burned perfectly good food, how about we go swimming?"

"Sure. Did you bring trunks?"

"Do you really think I wouldn't?"

Swimming sounded nice, despite us not having waited twenty minutes. "You have a pool?" I asked.

Dick nodded. "It's out back, but you don't have a swimsuit, do you?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No, but that hasn't stopped me before." Granted those times were with my friends, who happened to know I'm a demigod, but who cares? Not me.

"Those are the only clothes you have right now. What will you sleep in?" Bruce looked at me.

I shrugged. "It's not like it would be hard for me to sleep in the bathtub."

"What?"

"You know how I got kidnapped when I was twelve? I had to sleep in a bathtub with two other kids."

"Three kids fit in one bathtub?" Wally asked, eyebrow raised.

"It wasn't the best sleep I've had, but it was a big bathtub so it wasn't that bad. How do I get to the pool?"

"Go out that door." Bruce gestured to it before standing up. "I'm going to see if I can get you some pajamas. Alfred, can you put them in Percy's room when they arrive."

"Of course." Alfred said, drying the last of the dishes and putting them away. Dick and Wally rushed off to change and I walked outside. The pool was about the size I expected it to be, smaller than an Olympic size pool but bigger than the average household pool. Slipping my shoes and socks off, I ran and cannonballed into the pool. Water wrapped around me causing my few remaining wounds to stitch together. A smile rose to my face and I closed my eyes. At least I know Dad is watching over me and if I need to, I can go stay with him. Not that I will, I don't want to stir anything up. After a while, I realized I should go up for air before they start worrying or, worse, wondering. I kicked off of the bottom, broke the surface, and started swimming laps. I started losing myself in the repetitive motion and my focus broke only when I heard Wally.

"Whoa."

I stopped and rested my arms on the edge of the pool, staring up at him and Dick. "What?"

"You're a really good swimmer."

"Thanks. I like swimming."

"You know, I think you might get along with one of our other friends." Dick said.

"Dude, those two are complete opposites. They'd kill each other."

"He wouldn't hurt her. And I meant they both like swimming." He looked at me. "Would you want to race him?"

I pushed off of the wall and floated in the water. "I don't usually race people. I just like swimming because it's relaxing. Water feels like home to me so it's easier for me to relax in here than it is out of water."

"Okay." Wally nodded, with a wide smile on his face. "Prepare to be wiped out by the king of relaxing!"

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "Cause you seem like the Earl of Annoying to me." Are all boys like this? Or did I just manage to get stuck with one that is?

"Ouch. That hurt right here." He pointed to his heart. I swam over and grabbed their wrists, thankful for the times I've done this to campers in canoes. I pulled them into the water. I laughed as they surfaced.

Wally sighed. "And that hurt my pride."

"Deal with it. Now..." A sinister, almost evil, smile appeared on my face. "Who's ready to be destroyed?"

"Wha-?!" Was all they could get out before I splashed them.

"Oh, it's on!" Wally grinned and splashed me back.

"You have no idea what you just brought upon yourself," Dick said, sinking down.

I chuckled and the water started swirling beneath the surface. It stilled once I noticed. "Do you think I would start a fight I can't win? I haven't lost a splash war yet and I'm not about to start."

"You're talking like you have any choice but to lose." Wally taunted.

"And you're talking like you have any chance of winning."


	6. Percy is immensely thankful for the Hermes kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets some lying out of the way, and she knows something secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah, basically what the summary says. And if you excuse me i need to read and take notes on fifty pages of a textbook and take a quiz on it. Hope you enjoy

When I woke up the next morning, after totally obliterating Wally in our splash fight, I expected to have a nice, normal breakfast. Unfortunately, I should have remembered that nothing in my life has ever been normal.

"Seriously?!" Dick stared at his empty plate, which had been full of food minutes before. "You ate mine?!"

"Dude, you know you snooze you lose. You slept in, so you lose you pancakes to my stomach." Wally shoveled more food into his mouth. I stared at him, trying to figure out where the food was going. He had a stack of pancakes even Tyson would have had trouble finishing, and he ate them in the time it took me to blink. And that's not counting the food he had stolen from Dick.

"Okay, you two stop." I gestured between the two of them with my fork. "If Wally hadn't taken them, I was going to steal both of yours."

That made Wally snort. "You really think you could eat them all?"

A smile spread across my face as I nodded. "Just imagine: a bunch of kids, surrounding a table, cheering you on as you compete against others on who can eat the most. That's usually how my summer goes." Usually meaning when I don't have to go fight some crazy god, Titan, or Primordial.

"Why?" Bruce asked, looking at me over his upside down newspaper. I don't know if he didn't notice or if he was challenging himself.

"I go to a summer camp." I leaned back in my chair, hooking my foot on the leg of the table so I wouldn't fall. "Never doubt the craziness we get into. I've grown up with some if those kids."

"Aw, is somebody nostalgic?" Wally teased.

I sighed and let the chair fall forward. "I miss them. I should drop by and say hi but-"

"With your parents dead it would be a pretty awkward trip?" Wow. I never thought someone could be _less_ sensitive than the entirety of Cabin Five.

I glared at him. That, paired with my next words, seemed to freak him out. "That's not why. I've seen a lot of those kids die and it's never easy seeing their siblings."

"Well, that's mildly depressing," Dick said.

Sighing, I shook my head. I grabbed my necklace, my hand tangling in it the same way I've seen Annabeth do a million times. When I caught myself in the action, a pang shot through my heart and I dropped my hand. I'm sorry, guys.

"If you don't mind talking about it, how did they die?" Bruce's voice was soft as folded his newspaper and placed it to the side. The way he said it made it seem like he wouldn't be disappointed but...How many times had that happened with the gods?

My hand went back to my necklace, and I messed with the painted clay beads, sliding them along the leather cord. "Most of the kids who go to the camp, we don't live long. Nobody expected me to live past my sixteenth birthday, if I even made it that long."

"Why?"

"We're born with a genetic defect," I lied, though I don't know if it's really a lie. Do we have all of our DNA? We date between cabins because gods don't 'do' DNA. Though they seem to do everything else. "It's passed down on my dad's side."

"What kind of disorder is it?" Dick pulled out his phone. "Is it the immune system or muscular or-"

"We don't know. It's only in our family and most of us don't go to hospitals. Religious stuff is always fun. All they've been able to figure out is something with it only appearing in kids with heterogeneous genes.

"Is it a blood disorder?" Dick asked, still trying to find something on Google.

I shrugged. "I guess. I mean, we can't receive blood from anyone who doesn't have the disorder. If we do, our body reacts and tries to kill us." We found that out when Rachel donated blood to a younger camper. It took the entire Apollo cabin to stabilize him.

"That's weird. Hey, you said that you don't know what it is. So what do you call it?" Wally looked at me.

"We don't call it anything, except for a curse passed onto us because of our parents. We'll call each other half-bloods." It's not a lie on either account.

"Why would you- _Oh_ _._ Cause you guys have some weird blood thing going on." Wow, and people think I'm stupid.

"Ignore him. Wally's smart, he just doesn't think half of the time," Dick said, not lifting his gaze from his phone. His thumbs flew across the keyboard faster than I could ever hope to type. I wonder if he was still looking stuff up or if he was texting. I wondered if calling Thalia would be a good idea, I haven't talked to her in forever and if I don't, she'll probably kill me. But if I do call her, she'll come to Gotham, kill me, have Nico resurrect me, _he'd_ kill me, resurrect me again and then- Not messaging Thalia seems like the better idea here.

"Is there anyway to treat it?" Bruce's question pulled me out of my thoughts before I could be lost to the abyss of my mind.

"No. Our survival is based off of how bad it is. Some kids have lived into their twenties." I stopped there, not wanting to venture into that territory.

"What about the others?"

My eyes locked onto his. "The youngest person I've personally know, was thirteen years old when she died. Her and her brother nearly died years before that."

"She was my age?!" Nose finally lifting from his phone, Dick looked at me in shock.

"Yeah. She was a nice girl. She was my cousin too." I rubbed my eyes and looked at Dick. He seemed- Well, I couldn't come up with a way to explain it. Basically, he was praying to not die. Which confused me for a little bit until I realized why. Well, I think I figured it out. I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but I'd have to be a moron to miss something like this. I chuckled. "Dick, you don't have the gene. It's only on my dad's side and I convinced them to tell the kids by the time the turn thirteen."

"You know, this seems like it's a family matter. I'm going to go before this gets awkward."

"Too late," I said, as I watched Wally rush out of the kitchen.

"So, uh, how much do you- er, do you want to, uh-" Bruce stumbled over his words.

"I believe Master Bruce wishes to ask if you are willing to share the information you have on your father's family with us?" Alfred said.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to know?" I looked at Bruce. Under other circumstances, I probably would have said no, but he's my uncle and he hasn't tried to kill me yet. I think I can trust him a tiny bit.

"Who was he?"

I assumed he meant Dad. "My dad was a sailor. Mom always said he was a great man, that he loved me, but he couldn't stay. He left before I was born on a trip, the boat went down and he was lost at sea." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I left out the part about him being an immortal god. It's not anything important that they need to know.

"You're not mad at him?"

"I don't know," I said with a shake of my head. "He's the reason I have to deal with this. I have to deal with so much crap all because he knocked up my mom. But, in the end, he's still my dad." I stood up and gathered the plates. "I can handle the dishes, Alfred."

"Thank you Miss Perseus, but I have it under control." Alfred smiled at me, before taking the plates from my hands.

I didn't argue, instead choosing to turn to Dick. "What're you planning on doing today? Because I don't know what to do."

"I'll probably practice some flips on the trapeze." Another piece if my theory clicked into place. "But I can do something with you if you want. I might be able to convince my other friend to come over. He's polite, but he has moments where he can be cool." A soft laugh left my lips. Dick tilted his head. "What?" He asked. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, it's just I'm pretty sure I'd kill him. Or I might try to out-polite him just to see how many people have heart attacks." I would be willing to place bets on Dad, all of the gods, Chiron, both camps, Rachel, satyrs, naiads, dryads, you get the picture.

"Okay, that sounds...nice?"

"Extremely hilarious, actually. And," I said, staring at Bruce. He stared back, curiosity lighting his eyes. It wasn't noticeable. If I hadn't spent so much time with Annie, I never would've noticed it.

"And what?" Bruce asked after my long pause.

A crooked smile twisted my lips. "I know your secret."

Surprise replaced the curiosity, and some of that surprise turned to suspicion the longer he looked at me. "What secret?" He kept his voice measured, trying not to let any suspicion through.

"You two are Batman and Robin."


	7. Here there be Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy finally gets some new clothes, figures out a new power, and like anyone living in the Manor, finds the Bat Cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm technically in class right now but I woke up late and am lost so, hope you enjoy this chapter and happy illegal time progression, its not allowed to be March

They stared at me, their eyes widened in shock. Both of them recovered quickly, replacing their surprise with a mask of amusement and disbelief.

Bruce chuckled. "I'm honestly flattered. I mean, sure, I have a gym, but how often do I use it? I never have time to, so how would I have time to run my company _and_ fight crime?"

Dick mumbled something about wishing to be that good of a gymnast. I laughed and shook my head. "My cousins might call me an idiot, but I'm not oblivious. You," I said, pointing at Bruce. "You have the money to finance all of Batman's gadgets, along with a company which has the tech to develop them. Your parents murder gives you plenty of reason to start fighting crime." I looked at Dick. "As for you, I'm pretty sure you grew up in the circus. There's a Flying Grayson poster in your room and I remember the news story about them. You also made a joke about your room being a bird nest. And I'm guessing Wally is Flash Kid?"

"Kid Flash." Dick corrected. Bruce flinched before glaring at him.

Another laugh broke past my lips. "Relax, I'm not going to tell. I can keep a secret." If I couldn't I would have been killed a long time ago.

"How'd you know who he was?"

"I've heard that he's a flirt, has an appetite, and that he's a ginger. All three together, plus knowing him and Robin are close made it hard to get the thought out of my mind."

Dick slid his gaze to Bruce. "I told you that would get him into trouble one of these days."

"And I told you to talk to him about it." Bruce sighed. "Honestly, Percy, I'm surprised you're this calm about this."

I chuckled and shook my head, offering nothing in way of explanation. If we wanted to go there, Wonder Woman is my cousin. Diana's the daughter of Zeus, lucky enough to be born an Amazon and before the prophecy. She was never in danger because by the time the prophecy came around, she was past sixteen. It seems like avoiding the prophecy is what Zeus's kids do best. I wonder what would have happen if I had died instead of Bianca? Would Thalia have become a Hunter? Would she have embraced her fate like I chose to do it would she unknowingly leave it to Nico? The gods probably would have killed her if she didn't join the Hunt. Though the possibility stands that Zeus wouldn't have let them kill his chance at controlling the prophecy.

"Percy."

Snapping out of my thoughts, I shook my head slightly and look at Bruce. "Hm?"

"I asked what you were thinking about."

"Oh, nothing much. Just stuff."

"Okay... So-" The doorbell rang. Bruce stood up. "I'll get-" We could hear the front door open. Bruce sighed and sank back into his seat. He mumbled something I couldn't quite catch, but I think it was something about Alfred being a ninja.

"I have a delivery for Bruce Wayne."

My eyes widened, and I turned. A small smile appeared on my lips. It didn't reach my eyes. Seeing one of them just made everything that much more real. "Hey, what's up?"

Hermes sat the package on the floor. He lifted a hand and ruffled my hair. "A drama king." Thunder rumbled.

"I think you meant a drama queen." My smile didn't waver, but it didn't spread either.

He frowned. His arm wrapped around my shoulders, as he pulled me into a quick hug. "Don't try to fake being okay," mumbled Hermes. "We know you aren't. There's no way you're okay." 

I rolled my eyes. As surprising as it was, at least it was coming from Hermes and not Ares. "I'll be fine. How are George and Martha?"

He pulled away. "They're good."

"Do the two of you know each other?" Alfred asked as he gathered up dirt dishes.

"Yeah. He's my older cousin," I said.

We stood in awkward silence until Dick blurted out, "Does he have the gene thing?"

Hermes glanced at me with an eyebrow raised. _What?_ His voice echoed in my mind.

 _Just say no._ I had no idea on if he would be able to hear my response, but his answer to Dick's question answered mine.

"No, I don't. Now, if you could just sign for the package, please, I'll be on my way." He held out the signer.

_Hello dear!_

_Hey_ _Persssssy_ _. Got any ratsss?_

Bruce quickly signed for the package and handed the singer back. "Thank you."

"I'll see you later, Percy." Hermes pulled me into a quick hug. "Don't be surprised if some of the stuff is big." He didn't give me time to say goodbye before he made his way out.

"His dad's my uncle," I said, looking at Bruce, who no doubt wanted an explanation. "A result of one of his many, many, _many_ affairs." Add another thousand onto there and then it was probably close. 

Bruce nodded. "Okay, do you need help getting that to your room?

Bending down, I picked up the package. "It's only clothes. Not like it's that heavy."

I carried it up to my room. I bumped the door open with my hip and dropped the box onto the floor. Pulling Riptide out of my pocket, I uncapped it. The blade sliced through the tape easier than a monster. As soon as I had the box open I capped my sword. I don't want Bruce, Dick, and Alfred to get caught up in my world. Their lives are already dangerous enough, they don't need anything added onto it from me. I shook my head, clearing my mind. I looked into the box. Underwear and bras, I don't want to know how Bruce got my size, pajamas, sweats, jeans, leggings, and shorts. All types of pants I deemed acceptable. I can wear shorts and for nearly anything where I might have to fight. Leggings are good for days without much risk of attacks, while jeans are versatile.

There were shirts too, you kinda need those for an outfit. Tank tops shared space with t-shirts, button-ups, flannels, and long sleeved. A few Hawaiian shirts were tucked in as well and they looked too big for me. I lifted one up. The scent wafting from it and the sand that fell to the floor left little doubt in my mind. Dad gave me some of his shirts. That's sweet, I think. I don't know the first thing about what mortals do for their kids, so this could be extremely weird by mortal standards.

Then again, what isn't in this family?

It didn't really matter to me, I was just happy I could change. I grabbed sweats, underwear, and one of Dad's shirts. If Bruce questions it, well, tok bad. He won't be getting an answer. The moment I was dressed, I looked in the mirror. Upon deciding I didn't look like crap, I took a deep breath. I'm not going downstairs right away. I'm going to do something underhanded and it might destroy any trust they have in me, but it's something I need to do. If I don't, I don't know what will happen. All I know is that it won't be anything good. I've never tried to do anything like this in my life, I don't know if I can do this, but if Nico could make it to China while learning I can do this.

I opened my senses to the vapor around me, allowing me to map out an alarming amount of detail. I grimaced and grabbed my head. Not yet, I can't give up- There. Focusing took a moment, since I had to block out the water vapor and gather myself. My body felt as if it were being pulled apart, but it didn't hurt. I crossed my fingers in my mind, praying that this would work. My body reformed out of vapor. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and a smile spread across my face.

Found the Bat-Cave.


	8. Percy does a Dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever break into the Bat-Cave and steal some stuff? Yeah, that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignoring my responsibilities for ten minutes and really needing to get to my inbox. I'll respond to comments eventually, I sy in the same way that I say I'll finish my essay that's due Thursday. Hope you enjoy the chapter

My eyes were wide as I looked around. The place was awesome. I mean, it's a superhero lair underneath a giant mansion. It's already awesome. But since this is the Bat Cave, it kinda made me want to do a flip or something. I probably would've done it too, if, you know, I wasn't in the B _at_ _Cave?_ I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. I can sneak back down here later and stare, but that's not why I'm here right now. Even though I figured out that Bruce is Batman, even though I haven't known him for a week, I had a plan. A plan that doesn't matter right now. Either way, Bruce being Batman just made things a whole lot easier for me. Because if there's one thing I've heard about the Caped Crusader, it's that he's prepared for _any_ situation. Hopefully any situation covers the situation I'm counting on it covering.

I started sneaking around, trying to avoid getting caught going through with this very, very rash, uninformed and, some might say, stupid plan. I had no idea where he kept what I was looking for, so most of my time was spent wandering around, being careful not to touch anything. I didn't know if Bruce had alarms set up on his equipment or not, and I didn't want to be the person to find out. It would ruin my _master plan._ I snorted at my own thought. Nice to know I have enough drama from Zeus to become a villain if I want to.

No matter how long I walked, I still couldn't find it. I was half tempted to give up and head back upstairs so Bruce wouldn't start worrying. I didn't need to get the police involved this soon.

"Have you received any word from the police?" Alfred said, his voice carrying over to me. I froze in place.

"None yet, but that's not surprising. It hasn't been very long. I'd go investigate myself, but if I did it would create a link between me and Batman."

I almost groaned. Great, both of them. I might have been able to sneak out if it were only one, despite Alfred's seemingly sixth sense. Pranking with the Stolls did have some payoffs outside of dish duty, but the two of them together was more risk than I cared to take at the moment.

"Perhaps offering a position similar to Master Richard's would prove useful."

"She's not trained. We built off of Dick's acrobatic abilities when we started his training. I want to keep them safe, you know that. Besides flipping Wally, she hasn't shown any form of combat ability." I barely kept myself from laughing. No combat ability? None whatsoever? If I really wanted to, I could have given him a heart attack. Honestly, I was half-tempted to sneak over and say hi. Bruce continued, "Besides, right now her emotions are changing on the dime. It's probably her way of dealing with the trauma, but she acts on her emotions, Alfred. We can't take that risk in the field. Imagine Connor, but without his invulnerability."

My eyebrows drew together before returning to normal. Different people, I know for a fact neither of the Stolls are invulnerable.

"Then why did you come down here, Master Bruce?"

Bruce heaved out a loud sigh. "She has evidence that I'm Batman, but I don't want her to get involved in this life. I might have to, but if we can avoid it...Alfred, I don't want to put her in risk unless it's necessary to her wellbeing."

"Shall we head upstairs? You have a meeting in two hours."

"Sure, but I'm leaving Percy here. I want to let her settle in before I start dragging her around with me. Oh, and Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Look up the deliveryman. There's no records of Percy's father, but if we work from her cousin we might be able to find something."

"Of course, sir, but first I will prepare your outfit for the meeting. We do not want a repeat of last time." I peered around the corner of a weapon rack, watching as they made their way upstairs. I waited a couple minutes, until I was sure they wouldn't be able to see me, before moving. A red light blinked by the computer, hidden behind a coffee mug. If that was some sort of discrete security system, well, I lucked out. I ducked around corners and peered into every locker near me. 

Even after all my searching, I hadn't found what I was looking for. I was eighty-seven percent sure he'd have what I was looking for, though I should have tried to make sure before I came down here. But hey, eighty-seven percent was a better percentage than I normally dealt with.

"I guess if I can't find it, I can still do it," I mumbled. "I'll just have to pull some favors or something. Though who knows how that'll end up." My eyes trailed over the identification plates on the display cases. The first one was a pressurized Batsuit. Um, no. And why? Next came the white Batsuit. Also no. Though I guess that one makes sense for Artic missions. The aquatimized Batsuit. I had to stand and stare at that plate for a moment, trying to figure out if my dyslexia was screwing with me or if that was what it really said. I don't even know if that's a real word. I guess Bruce really is prepared for anything. Including Superman turning evil apparently. As I passed the final Batman suit, I came across what I wanted. Well, kinda.

I walked past the normal, stealth tech, and Arctic suits without issue. I paused in front of the case that read 'In case Miss M turns evil' to stare in confusion before continuing. I wasn't going to question that, only how many of these did he have made?

As it turns out, he made doubles of all of the suits. As the sticky note on these say, they were made in case Robin gets turned into a girl. I carefully slid open the glass and pulled out a suit, before holding it against myself. I frowned. Why would this be the right size for me? It should've been made to fit Dick, who's a few inches shorter than me. Maybe some sort of smart tech or something? Magic's another possibility too. It could be-

The elevator opened. Time to go. I focused and felt my body dissolve into water droplets. I hoped I had enough energy to reform and not drift endlessly as mist, or would I die? Again, a question I don't want to be the one to answer. As it turns out, I had enough energy. My body reformed, and I hit the floor with a loud thud. Scrambling to my feet, I made sure the door was locked and tossed the suit on my bed.

I slid on the gloves and booted up the computer. This is when I'm glad we can use technology. I mean, if we try to communicate with other people it's going to give away our location, but we can use it for other purposes. Otherwise, I would have had a lot more issues at school. There would have been so many monster attacks when I typed up my essays for English. I pressed my lips together and turned off the location. I don't need Bruce tracking the suit down and lecturing me. I don't want that either. My finger hovered over the sync button, but I didn't turn it off. I'm guessing it connects the computer to the suit.

A knock at the door caused me to jump and shut down the computer. I threw a blanket over the suit, hiding the gloves behind my back.

"Percy," Bruce said. "I'll be leaving for a meeting soon. Dick is coming with me, but Alfred will be here if you need him."

"Okay, have fun."

He laughed. "I'll try. Don't give him too much trouble."

I could hear him walk away, dress shoes hitting against the polished hardwood. I sighed, that was close. If I had taken five more minutes, I wouldn't have been in here. I activated the computer again and somehow managed to navigate the hellscape of a menu until I got to suit customization. Size and color were the only two options. Red to blue. That was the only change I made. Mainly because that was the only real option. My eyes trained on the R on the chest. Okay, why would you put a target over the heart? I used Riptide to rip the stitches before pulling it off. I'd make final adjustments later, once I got my hands on a sewing kit.

A wide smile spread across my face. Tonight. Tonight I'm going to start my plan. Tonight Gotham's going to have a new vigilante. Bluejay.


	9. Fight? Fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluejay's debut is nowhere near as flashy as one would expect from Percy, but it's not like she's the Team on a covert mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headache? Yep. Existential dread? Yep. Essay that's due at midnight along with a hundred other things because college hates us all? Yep. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This was edited a little under a year ago, so you're gonna get to see how much my writing style changes in the span of about ten more chapters (because I have like up to 20 something written out)

"Stay here," Bruce said. "I don't want to worry about you on top of worrying about Dick." He stood outside my door, dressed in sweats and a tank top.

I nodded and yawned. "Not like I was planning on doing anything other than sleep for the next month. I'm beat. "Night, Bruce."

"Goodnight. Alfred is right down the hall if you need help with anything."

"Got it, stay safe." Even if the words were ironic coming from me, I didn't take them back. I closed my door and waited until his footsteps faded away to lock it. Walking over to the bed, I shoved my hands between mattress and box spring before lifting. My suit laid where I left it. I pulled it. The mattress crashed down with a creak of the springs. I stripped from my pajamas. Another yawn escaped my lips as I slipped into the pants and another as I fastened the clasps on the shirt. I groaned and cursed as I struggled to pull the cape over my head. Why was it like a shirt instead of having a clasp? If this thing gets caught I could die. After I got it on, I pulled on my boots and gloves. Fastening the belt around my waist, I sighed.

"Now, what are we going to do tonight?" I asked myself, firing up my computer. Almost immediately an alert popped up on the holographic screen. I tapped it. Footage from the Gotham City Museum appeared, showing robbers breaking open display cases. "Well, I don't think people like having their priceless artifacts stolen. Time to kick some robbers' butts." Gods, I hope these don't turn out to be some Hermes kids, though who even sends artifacts to Gotham? It makes no sense, but neither does me not wanting to be a hero and immediately turning around and becoming a hero again. I put on my mask. I swore I heard a voice in my head, saying that this was dangerous. I ignored it. I've been through hell so it was invalid.

Taking a deep breath, I put my mask on and focused. The Gotham City Museum technically housed three different museums: art, history, and natural history. I didn't know which part I ended up in, since I appeared in the rafters and not on the show floor. Thank you whatever survival instincts I have for letting that happen. If I _had_ appeared on the ground, no doubt I would've been shot by the two men on lookout. I glanced at the security footage on the computer, noting the three other people committing the actual robbery.

One against five might not have seemed like the best odds, but my odds only made it worse. Luckily for me, I have powers and a utility belt filled with gods-know-what. My fingers fumbled with the buttons and straps holding the different pouches closed. One had smoke bombs, another had a small grappling hook and extra line. There were collapsible weapons like escrima sticks in one sections around the back. My eyes locked onto the small discs in one of the final pockets. Birdarangs.

After a minute of messing around with the settings in the computer, I decided to test out how good I was at exploding frisbee. Hopefully the answer would be better than I am at archery. I threw two of them towards the watchmen, wincing at the noise. How is Dick not deaf? They slumped to the ground.

"Hurry up!" The voice echoed from the next room over. I crawled my way across the rafters, making a mental note to ask why any place in Gotham would have this many places to hide and get around.

"I am hurrying, idiot! Go see what that noise was, and if those two are fighting shot one in the foot."

A woman shouldered through the door, face hidden by a bunny mask. Her gun held at the ready, she kicked one of her buddies on the floor. "Playing dead isn't going to get you- I think Batman's here!' A loud cackle burst from my throat and I leapt. Foot connecting with the back of her head, I landed on the ground wrong. I gritted my teeth at the shock traveling up my body.

"Let us- Who the hell are you?!" The leader, a burly man wearing another bunny mask, aimed his gun at me.

"Bluejay, and you are?" I asked, lips twisting into a smirk.

"Batman has two sidekicks now? This so isn't fair, boss." A spindly woman tapped a crowbar against her gloved hand.

"Okay, for one, I don't work for Bats. Two, you didn't answer my question and you're being awfully rude about it."

The man, who I still didn't know the name of, raised his gun so the muzzle now pointed straight at my head. At this distance my odds of dodging were low. "You're gonna to let us walk out of here or else they're gonna find a wannabe sidekick with their brains blowed out."

I sighed, guess we're playing that type of game. Faster than the man could react, I grabbed the barrel of the gun, forced it up, and spun towards him. My elbow struck pressure points in his arm, forcing him to drop his gun. I needed to thank Will for teaching me that one. Even though most demigods don't use guns, the Mist refuses to hide them and retrieving bullets is a pain, he still thought it would be a good idea to teach us how to disarm people.

Not to be confused with the time he taught us how to cut off people's arms.

I knocked the scumbag out with his own gun and emptied the ammo. The woman almost rushed at me, but when a roaring engine cut suddenly she ran. I rolled my eyes and hurled the gun at her head. The moment it connected with her head, the doors slammed open, revealing Bruce and Dick.

"Who are you?" Dick asked, settling into a fighting stance. I smiled.

"Boy Wonder, Dark Knight. The name's Bluejay. If you excuse me, this bird's gotta fly." I threw down a smoke bomb and took the chance to rush away, too tired to vapor travel. Boots hit on the marble behind me until I scattered more smoke bombs and found myself an exit. I ran away in a random direction until I doubled back and hid in an alley. Half an hour later and I felt good enough to vapor travel home. I stripped out of the suit, hid it, crawled into bed, and put on pajamas. Not necessarily in that order.

A loud groan left my lips before I started drifting into the hellscape of my mind.


	10. Alfred is tired.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets some suspicions confirmed, Bruce suspects nothing, and there's a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exam done. Lab due on Monday not done, and neither is a presentation thingy but that's a Sunday problem. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

I groaned as I woke up, staring with bleary eyes at the figure standing at the end of my bed. A pillow flew towards Dick's face, and I laid back down. He didn't leave. "Why are you in here?" I asked, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

He shrugged and hopped onto the bed beside me. "The door was locked, I got curious, one thing led to another and here I am."

I lifted my arm; he stared at me. Rolling my eyes, I mumbled that he could move closer. His eyes went wide, but he quickly moved so I could drape my arm over him. Soft black hair tickled my face, smelling faintly of ash and smoke. "Rough night?" He nodded. I stifled a yawn. I couldn't blame him for breaking into my room, not really. Who knows what he's seen? Who knows what his nightmares are like? As much as Bruce probably tries to be a good parent, there's only so much you can do.

"You were screaming last night," Dick mumbled.

A sigh escaped my lips. "Just a nightmare. I get them a lot, so it's nothing to worry about. Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"You know, we're here, right? If you need to talk or crawl into someone's bed. I'm pretty sure Bruce has curled up on the floor beside Alfred's bed at least twice."

"Pretty sure?"

"I may or may not have pictures." Dick smiled, slid out from under my arm, and got up.

"Okay, out. I need to get ready."

With a simple nod, Dick left. On his way out, he paused and looked back. "I think we're taking a trip."

"Does it have anything to do with songbirds and nocturnal mammals?"

"Probably. Bruce will probably fill you in or not, you never really know with him." He closed the door behind him. I sat on the edge of my mattress for a couple minutes, or ten. After that, my body decided to cooperate and let me leave the sweet, soft, warm sanctuary of my bed.

I moved to the pile of clothes, grabbing sweats and a long sleeved shirt from the top. Underwear and a bra took a bit of searching, but soon I found myself looking on every surface in the room, mumbling, "Hairbrush, hairbrush, hairbrush. There you are. Thought you could hide, didn't you?" I picked up the, unfortunately, not blue hairbrush. How would I defend myself from a murderous grandfather? I snorted and ran the brush through my hair. Oh no, I just used it for a purpose it wasn't meant for. The government will be coming for me. The moment I finished getting ready, I was out the door and in the kitchen. A plate with waffles, bacon, and eggs sat before an empty seat.

"Good morning, Percy." Bruce sipped his coffee, bags under his eyes. He switched to a different section of the newspaper.

"Late night?"

"You could say that, but then again a lot of my nights are long."

"Why?"

"Last night a new vigilante showed up in Gotham. Her name's Bluejay, and she stole one of Dick's uniforms. Normally, I wouldn't be so worried, but she knows where the Bat-Cave is, which means she can access the Manor. If she can bypass the security, she could probably hack into the Zeta Tubes and there's no telling where she'd go from there." The last part seemed to be more to himself, muttering under his breath.

"She?" I raised an eyebrow. "A girl stole one of _his_ uniforms? So she'd need to be younger than him." I pushed some eggs around on my plate.

"Not necessarily," Alfred said. "The suits were crafted using state of the art Wayne Industries and S.T.A.R. Laboratories technology. The material they've been crafted from is capable of shrinking and growing to a certain extent. It also helps that it was a female uniform."

The corner of my mouth twitched. "You have costumes for a girl Robin? Why? In case he gets turned into a girl?"

A heavy blush creeped across Dick's face. "Yes."

I fell out of my chair. I couldn't force anything out past the laughing and giggling. Even as it began to calm down, I could only repeat three words. "Oh my gods."

"You okay?" Bruce asked. I nodded and climbed back into my seat. He stared at me for a moment before nodding. "We're going on a 'business' trip for the next week. Alfred is going to stay behind to take care of things here. I already have a suitcase packed for you."

"Okay," I said. "But why can't I stay with Alfred? I could probably find something to do around here to help."

"I appreciate the offer, but this is one of the few chances I get to take a break from this insanity." Alfred chuckled. "If you wish, you can think of this as a vacation for me."

"Alfred's right. He deserves a break, but this also serves as a way to solidify the idea there is no connection between the Dynamic Duo and this family. If we leave here at ten we should be able to make it to the airport with time to spare."

I could feel the blood drain from my face.

"Uh, you okay, Percy?" Dick asked, stabbing me with his fork, unused despite the lecture from Alfred.

"Yeah, never better."

"Good." Bruce stood. "I need to go make final preparations."

Alfred sighed, taking the dirty dishes to the sink. "Master Bruce, she is clearly not enthused at the thought of flying."

"I noticed, but if it's something important she'd know better than to lie about it." With Bruce's words, I forced a laugh back, so I wouldn't end up rolling on the floor again. He looked at me. "Why don't you like flying?"

"Mom's adoptive parents died in a plane crash." I happened to keep the fact my homicidal uncle threatened to down whatever craft I happened to fly in. Not like it added to my fear of flying or anything. Mayne if I had Thalia with me, I'd risk it, but that would come with a risk of her killing me. Either way, flying isn't a good decision for me.

Bruce frowned. "I guess we could drive. It wouldn't be too long. Only reason we're taking a plane in the first place is for image."

"Where are we going?"

"Happy Harbor, Rhode Island."


	11. Baywatch is finally getting his beach day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Beach Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are officially halfway through the chapters I already have edited. And tomorrows a wellness day so i dont have classes. Hope you guys like the chapter!

"We're here, Percy." Dick shook me awake. I yawned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. In the amount of time that took, he unbuckled my seatbelts and pushed me out the open door.

I yelped and caught myself. "I'm up! Let me get my bearings first. I'm not used to this long of a car trip." Aside from being on quests, or going to or from camp, or anything else related to being a demigod. I either walk or call Blackjack for a lift. I climbed out with Dick close behind; the other door blocked by umbrellas and other beach things. Bruce popped the trunk and pulled out our suitcases. I took mine and Dick's, who protested. I waved him off. "I've got them. If you really want to carry something, grab Bruce's.'

Beuce slammed the trunk shut and locked the car. "The cabinet's over there." He gestured to a cabin.

"No shit, Sherlock." I said. Bruce gasped and covered Dick's ears, pulling him back and away. "He's thirteen, he's going to learn them soon enough. Remember the appropriate response to that is Fuck you, Watson." I ignored Bruce's exaggerated theatrics and started towards the cabin. It was a cream colored building with- I'm kidding, I'd never subject myself to the torture of description. I sat the suitcases down, laughing at the conversation going on behind me before trying the handle. Locked. "Hey, Bruce? Mind throwing me the key?" I could've asked for the code, but yelling that seemed like a bad idea. Metal flashed. I snatched the key out of the air. "Thanks!" The lock clicked. I slipped the key into my pocket before carrying the suitcases inside. My eyes traveled around the room. It was nice.

I must have stood there for longer than I thought, because suddenly Bruce was talking to me. "Your room is the second door on the left upstairs."

"Kay. Where's his?" I asked, referring of course to Dick, who at the moment was struggling with Bruce's suitcase. "Did you fill that with gold or something?" If he did, I'd be tempted to call Arion.

"No. Just a supercomputer."

Sighing, I shook my head. I headed to the stairs, saying, "I can't tell if you're joking or not."

"Can you trade me suitcases?" Dick asked. I stared at him as he stood panting. I sat my suitcase down.

"Sure." When I switched with him, I had to question what kind of training he went through. The suitcase wasn't heavy. Though based off the reactions of Bruce and Dick, I was probably tapping into my demigod strength. "This isn't that heavy," I said. "Where do you want it, Bruce?"

"Outside the door on the right is fine."

I nodded and walked upstairs, grabbing my suitcase on the way up. I made a mental note to check surprising those two off of my to-do list. If Bruce asked, I could always play the swimmer card; if he believed it or not was another story. My planning aside, I placed Bruce's suitcase in the designated spot, before entering my room. A bed, dresser, and all of the normal bedroom things filled the room. Out the window, I could see the beach and a mountain in the distance. I sighed, praying there wouldn't be some sort of mythological significance to it.

"Percy." Dick knocked on the door. "Do you want to go to the beach? I'm pretty sure Bruce got you some stuff to swim in."

I opened the door a minute after he stopped talking, decked out in the swim clothes Bruce got me. "Let's go."

"How'd you get changed so fast?"

"The activities director at my summer camp yells at me when I jump into the canoe lake with clothes on. I've gotten pretty fast at changing." It's not my fault campers kept thinking I was drowning. "It's a good-" I cut off as my eyes caught the mess of scars littering his skin.

"Huh? It's a good- Oh, the scars."

I nodded with my lips pressed together. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You probably get hurt a lot."

"I'm surprised you aren't wearing the bikini," he said.

"Don't like them. Now are we going or what?"

"First," he said, holding up a bottle of sunscreen. Right, we need to be safe from the dangerous sun. He handed me the bottle; I put the sunscreen on before tossing it back to him.

"Did you put some on?"

"Yep." He nodded. "Let's go before Bruce-" the doorbell rang. "-changes his mind."

"Can someone get the door?!" Bruce's voice came from downstairs. Dick looked at me, sighed, and headed downstairs. I followed. At some point, the sunscreen disappeared from Dick's hand. Before I could ask, he opened the door.

He tensed at the sight of whoever was on the outside. Despite him asking "Who are you?" I had a feeling he knew these people. Well, I knew he knew at least one of them.

"Hi!" A girl with auburn hair and strangely orange eyes smiled and waved. "I'm Megan. That's Connor, Wally, Artemis, and Kaldur." She pointed to each on in turn. "We noticed that you guys just got here, and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to come down to the beach with us."

"Megan," Kaldur said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I believe they were planning to do so already." He turned his gaze to me and Dick. "There is no pressure if you do not want to come with us." His voice held a calm, steady patience, one which made me frown. I swore I'd heard his voice before.

"No problem." I smiled. "We'd be happy to." Dick looked at me with a panicked look on his face. I squeezed his shoulder.

Megan's face lit up. "Let's go!"

I pulled Dick behind me, and I paused long enough to tell Bruce we were headed out. As soon as the door shit behind us, we started towards the surf.

"I'll race you guys to the-"

"No." Artemis grabbed Wally. "You are walking like a civilized human being."

"Bold of you to assume I'm human."

"What else would you be?" Connor asked. "An alien?"


	12. Wow, that's a big wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beach Day continues, Wally flirts some more, and more stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I forgot to mention this, but I'm going to drop back to updating once a week, mainly so I can get some more chapters written and edited for my other fics. Hope you enjoy this chapter

Together, we walked down to the beach with our supplies tossed over arms and shoulders. Dick and I trailed behind the others.

Connor looked back at us. "What are your guys' names?" he asked.

"Percy."

"Dick."

As soon as Dick said his name, Artemis whipped around with a finger aimed at us. "I know you! You go to my school."

"I thought you looked familiar." Dick rubbed the back of his head with an awkward smile on his face. I smiled. I had a feeling things were going to get interesting

"Wait, you know him too, Artemis?" Wally asked, faking surprise. I almost snorted. Wally and Dick could practically be brothers, I'm pretty sure if they both knew a girl they'd know they know the same girl.

"Wait, you both know him?" Megan asked. "Artemis said she recognizes him from school, but how do you know him, Wally?"

Wally waved a hand dismissively. "Aunt Iris had to do an interview with Bruce Wayne, and she brought me along to keep this munchkin occupied." He dropped back to ruffle Dick's hair. "We've kept in touch since then."

"I take it you are Mr Wayne's son?" Kaldur asked.

Dick tilted his hand from side to side. "Sorta? I mean, no. I'm just his ward, but he's like a dad to me so..."

Kaldur nodded, a small smile on his lips. "I believe I understand what you mean."

"Okay, enough talking!" Wally clapped his hands together. "Time for some fun!"

My hand wrapped around Dick's arm, letting me hold him back as the others sped up. "You know them." I kept my voice low. His eyes widened and he put a finger to his lips. He tapped his ear and pointed at Connor. That confused me for a minute until I remembered he's Robin. For him to know someone with superhearing wasn't that weird. Not that I'm in any position to judge what's weird. As if he knew what just happened, Connor turned and narrowed his eyes at us. "Did you organize this?" I asked, trying to get rid of his suspicion. Dick smiled.

"Maybe," he said. "I might've gotten ahold of Wally and told him we were coming here. Just don't check my recent calls."

I chuckled. At least he played along, though there's not really a reason he wouldn't have. Suddenly, I felt a lot better about lying to him and Bruce. "Your secret's safe with me."

Megan turned around with her arms spread. "We should have a competition! Whoever can stay standing wins," she said with a large smile. She grabbed Connor's arm and pulled him into the surf.

Artemis sighed. "You guys should just give in to her now. She won't give up until all of us are in this, and I don't think either of you want to deal with the guilt trip of her puppy eyes."

Dick and I looked at each other. He forced a smile. "It might be fun?" he said. It was meant to be a statement, but I could see in his eyes he was calculating how bad of an idea this was. I offered him my own smile, dimmer but equally forced. The last time I was in the ocean- I shook my head, and I ran down to the water. If you think about it, it's just as much of my home as Camp is.

"Whoever gets knocked over is out," Megan explained the one and only rule of the game, before picking a spot.

Why flashed a smile at me. "Ready to lose, beautiful?"

I rolled my eyes. "My offer still stands," I said.

"And we're a lot closer to the ocean Wally," Dick pointed out. A wave came in before Wally could respond. The water surged around us; none of us stumbled, but one of us fell.

"Amazing job." Artemis slow-clapped as Wally picked himself up. His red hair plastered his head, and he spit water out of his mouth. "You couldn't even survive the first wave."

"It's not my fault that girl is gonna kill me!"

I almost laughed. The sound made it halfway out of my throat, before I choked it back. I couldn't say anything that came to mind. Not after what I did. Not after Hazel.

Not after I told her she'd be fine. Not after I lied to her to try to get her to hang on a little bit longer. Not after I told her to hang on, to keep living even though it meant more suffering for her. Not after she begged me to kill her. Not after I plunged Riptide into her heart and watched the light drain from her shining golden eyes.

A sharp laugh broke me out of my memories. "Have fun!" Wally yelled, taking off towards dry sand. I frowned and looked out over the water, only to see a huge wave heading directly towards us. I caused that, didn't I? Wiping my eyes, I tried to change its course, to decrease its size, to force it to break, but nothing I did worked. My powers are so deeply entwined with my emotions that I couldn't stop this. Short of raising the water in front of us into a wall, but something told me that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Uh, is it too late to back out?" Connor asked, slowly edging backward.

"Most likely," Kaldur said. "When it breaks on shore, Wally will probably get caught in it as well." They went silent, though their body language shifted like they were having a conversation. If they were, they all seemed pretty concerned. And gee, why wouldn't they? Not like a giant wave wasn't bearing down on us or anything.

"We need to run. If we do, we might avoid the worst of it." Artemis looked at me and Dick. "This entire wave is dangerous, and we need to move. Now."

"Too late," I mumbled. The shadow of the wave passed over us. The wave crested and crashed down on us. I was fine, the water wouldn't hurt me. But water didn't have any qualms about the others. I kept my eyes open, watching as the water pressed the others to the sand. When the water drew back, I let it take me with it. I didn't care. I killed my family. I'm responsible for the deaths of my friends. Nobody should ever have to be around me. No one should have to deal with me, with the danger I put them in.

I relaxed, my body surrounded by gentle waters. I let my eyes drift shut. Seagulls flew overhead, squawking. Fish swam nearby, their minds briefly reaching out to mine before recoiling. Could I blame them? My mind scares _me._

Another presence appeared, headed directly towards me. I ignored it, assuming it was a curious hippocampus. They didn't really _do_ telepathic communication. Arms slid beneath me, throwing that theory out. They pulled me close to a warm solid surface. Whoever it was, started swimming towards shore, carefully keeping my head about the water, and pulling me further away from the heart of my dad's powers. Despite not knowing who it was, I felt safe, truly safe, and I relaxed in their arms. "Are you okay?" I recognized the voice. My mystery savior was Kaldur. Yay.

"I can swim back if that's what you want to know."

"That is not what I asked. Are you okay?"

"Like I said good enough to swim back." I struggled against his grip, but he was good at holding people still while swimming. Maybe he's a lifeguard.

"I will not risk you drowning. Now rest."


End file.
